Leo Snart
For his Earth One counterpart, see Leonard Snart. Leonard "Leo" Snart is a male Human who is a rebel from Earth-X, serving as a member of the Freedom Fighters. He is the boyfriend of Ray Terrill. After meeting the superheroes from Earth One, he decided to join the Legends, using his skills at psychotherapy to help them with the loss of Martin Stein, while grieving about his own loss of Mickey Rory. Biography Early life At some point Leo became a member of the Freedom Fighters, a group openly opposed to the Nazi rule over Earth-X. Leo eventually fell in love with Ray Terrill, an inhabitant from Earth-1. Leo fought alongside his best friend, Mick Rory, growing up together in the resistance. When Mick died, saving SCIS officers from fire, Leo was devastated, a grief he kept with him up until meeting Mick's counterpart from Earth-1. Crisis on Earth-X and traveling with the Legends At some point in their affair, Ray was captured by Nazis and taken to concentration camp. Leo tracked Ray down and saved his boyfriend, along with Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, Typhuss James Kira, Jefferson Jackson, Martin Stein, Sara Lance and Alex Danvers from Earth-1, from being killed by a firing squad commanded by a Sturmbannführer. Taking cover in a ditch, Leo introduced himself to the Earth-1rs. Leo and Ray helped the team reach a breach located in a Nazi base to return to Earth-1 where they participated in the defeat of the Nazis, Eobard Thawne, Oliver, Typhuss and Kara. In the end, Cisco Ramon breached Ray back to Earth-X, though Leo chose to stay behind on Earth-1 for a bit, bid a temporary farewell to Ray and the Freedom Fighters, and later attended Stein's funeral. When the Mick of Earth-1 shed a tear, Leo quietly encouraged him to let his feelings out, but Mick broke away and claimed he had allergies. Following the Crisis, Leo decided to temporarily join the Legends and further explore Earth-1. He had a short tenure with them, in which he helped them mourn the loss of Stein and even celebrated Christmas with them. Leo decided to leave once he felt his adventure with them was over; he bid them farewell and announced his plans to propose to his Ray at home. Helping Team Flash While he was hunting Laurel Lance of Earth-X, Team Flash later enlisted Leo's help to safely transport Neil Borman into A.R.G.U.S. protective custody on Earth-1 to keep him safe from Clifford DeVoe. During this exploit, Leo revealed to Team Flash that he and Ray had gotten engaged. While escorting the shuttle, DeVoe assaulted them until Laurel-X used her Canary Cry at him. Later, Leo recognized Barry being emotionally detached due to the apparent death of his teammate, Ralph Dibny, and encouraged the Flash to embrace his grief, as he did when he mourned 3679 soldiers on his command killed during the war against the New Reich. In the SCIS, Laurel had Joe West and Caitlin Snow as hostages and forced Neil to take off a dampening armor to create radiation poisoning. Barry, alongside with Leo, came to scene. After Leo managed to convince Barry to deal with his pain, Barry left Laurel unconscious and both Leo and Caitlin fired ice through Cold Guns at Neil to negate his radiation. Afterwards, Cisco gave Leo an interdimensional extrapolator as a wedding gift, which the latter then used to return to his own universe. His other wedding gift was the outfit of his Earth-1 counterpart. Personality Leo is shown to highly despise the Nazi rule over Earth-X. He is an optimist and a bit of a show-off, chastised for his risky "dramatic entrance" by Ray Terrill. Like his Earth-1 counterpart, he is very sarcastic, and also has a flirtatious streak, flirting with Sara Lance and Oliver Queen. Nevertheless, he can be serious at times, especially when the situation concerns his boyfriend, Ray Terrill, whom Leo loves dearly. Also unlike Earth-1 Leonard, who follows "four rules" when it comes to planning; "make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails, throw away the plan", Leo prefers to carefully (even obsessively) plan his strategies, and stick with that plan regardless. Leo has shown a peculiar aversion to chaotic fighting, claiming that Mick Rory "can't just go around roasting people" without due process, even though the two were in the middle of fighting Schutzstaffel troops. Leo is also quite adventurous, finding Earth-1 to be lovely and deciding to stay and explore this new universe. In all, Leo is different from his Earth-1 counterpart, having an optimistic and chipper attitude that Earth-1 Leonard, at his most heroic, never truly possessed. Powers and abilities Abilities *'Expert marksman:' Leo is a highly trained marksman, primarily using his Cold Gun. *'Psychotherapy:' Leo was trained in psychotherapy and tried to use his skills to help the Legends, grieving over the death of Martin Stein, and especially Mick Rory, whom he found to be having alcoholism-related problems. He also helped Barry to deal with the pain of an apparent death of a friend, since it was a big obstacle to his mission then. Equipment *'Cold Gun:' Leo Snart has a Cold Gun similar to that of his Earth One counterpart. *'Interdimensional extrapolator:' Cisco gave Leo an Interdimensional extrapolator to allow the latter to freely travel between Earth-X and Earth-1. Former equipment *'Martin Stein puppet': Leo Snart had a puppet of Martin Stein to help the Legends grieving over Martin's death. He got rid of it when he discovered that it wasn't helping and due to Mick Rory being scared of puppets. Appearances ''The Flash'' Season 4 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 3" ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' Season 3 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 4" *"Beebo the God of War" Trivia *Citizen Cold uses the visor that Captain Cold and Citizen Cold wear in the DC comics, contrasting with his Earth-1 counterpart that wore a pair of blue goggles. *Leo is the first member of the Legends who doesn't originate from Earth-1. *Leo is the third openly gay character on DC's Legends of Tomorrow after Lindsay Carlisle and Todd Rice. He is also the fourth openly gay character on The Flash after Hartley Rathaway, David Singh, and the latter's husband. *Aside from his partner, Ray Terrill, Leo also appears to have an attraction towards Oliver Queen and John Constantine. **Though he is gay, Leo still knows an attractive woman when he sees one; he believed Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe would be good together partially because they were both "super hot", casually responding to Sara's surprise that he is "gay, not blind." *Leo kept count of how many allies he lost to the New Reich. He grieved for each one before trying to move on, as he knew the guilt would interfere with any attempts to plan. *Leo appears to have a low opinion of his Earth-1 counterpart, feeling that his advice to Barry in Infantino Street was "terrible". He also seemed displeased to learn that his Earth-1 counterpart was a thief and murderer. Behind the scenes *In the DC comics, Citizen Cold is the identity of Leonard Snart from the Flashpoint timeline. Much like the series, he was a hero who replaced the Flash as the hero of Central City. Unlike the series, the DC comics version of Citizen Cold was ruthlessly defensive, even killing Wally West, who was sent by Iris West to investigate Citizen Cold's true identity. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:People from Earth-X Category:Breachers Category:Members of Legends Category:Alternate realities